


The Tree

by PJM_PJS10123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJM_PJS10123/pseuds/PJM_PJS10123
Summary: Hoseok’s Birthday party is what yoongi has been looking forward to becaus ehe gets to flirt with everyone but he gets a special service from a blonde haired boy





	The Tree

—Yoongi 🐈

Today is Hoseok’s birthday and he’s throwing a birthday party at his house because his parents are gone for a week.

The whole school knows Hoseok and he knows almost everyone too. Hoseok invited everyone from school which meant that we can go occupy some rooms and maybe play a little bit.

There’s gonna be a lot to flirt with and maybe fuck which excites me and everyone else

As the Basketball team captain, a lot of people knows me too plus having a dancer friend who the whole Basketball team cheers for is a bonus. Everyone basically knows us and almost everyone would drop on their knees the moment we approach them, so, this will be really fun

There’s this girl I’ve been wanting play with, she’s the new cheer captain, she’s been trying to flirt with me and it seems to be getting deeper which meant we can play the game. This is how life is for me, when I see people going deep, I help them go back up but leave them there

“Yoongi, why the fuck are you not dressed yet?” Hoseok started yelling at him as he saw him enter his room

“Calm the fuck down, Hoseok, your party is in 2 hours” I said and chuckled

“You were supposed to come with me to greet guests, they’re already coming” Hoseok said looking really anxious

Yoongi approached him and gave a hug to his friend, Hoseok hugged back but slapped his back

“Fuck you, this is not the time for hugs” Hoseok yelled which made Yoongi flinch because of the loud voice

“Calm down idiot, you look really anxious, what happened to Jay?” Yoongi joked which made Hoseok mad and responded with a slap on his arm

“Do you want some dick to loosen up?” Yoongi joked and laughed at his friend, Hoseok on the other hand was ready to give him another slap

“Bro, that’s enough, just calm down, I’ll be ready in 20” Yoongi said and pushed Hoseok out the door and closed it

“Love you” Yoongi yells before he started getting ready

After 30 minutes, Yoongi came out of his room, Yoongi has always stayed at Hoseok’s house that’s why Hoseok’s parents insisted that they should let Yoongi have one of the guest rooms

“You said you’ll be ready in 20?!” Hoseok yells as soon as he saw Yoongi go down the stairs

“Chill, I’m here aren’t I?” Yoongi laughs and slapped Hoseok’s back

“It’s just a party Hoseok, you like parties” Yoongi tries to calm down his friend

“I offered you some dick earlier, you should’ve taken it” Yoongi joke which made his anxious friend roll his eyes and lightly punch his arm

“Fuck you, go away” he pushed away Yoongi and Yoongi started walking away, looking for his targets. Yeah, he has a lot.

The party started a few hours ago and Yoongi has been flirting with everyone and he’s been having a good time until he spots a boy with blonde hair, he knows this boy.

He is Park Jimin, He’s the only member of the dance club that Yoongi hasn’t fuckes yet, The dancers liked Yoongi a lot and Yoongi doesn’t refuse unless he doesn’t want them but this boy, He’s shy, he doesn’t talk to a lot of people except Jeon Jungkook, one of the new members that Yoongi had a one night stand with and Kim Taehyung, one of the theater club member and the Senior Kim Seokjin, Seokjin has refused Yoongi a lot of times because he likes Hoseok and Hoseok is like his brother so he stopped trying to fuck Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin though, he never asked but he’s been eyeing since he have seen him dance. Park Jimin’s body when he dances is like a feather, he’s an amazing dancer, the way that he moves his body with the music, Yoongi loved it, he sometimes fantasizes about bending the younger over at the dance studio but after Hoseok found out I was targeting his kids he started building a wall for them but the dancers come to Yoongi which Hoseok had no control to

Park Jimin walks in with the three, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Seokjin. Seokjin went to his boyfriend and the three followed him, Jimin wasn’t awkward with Hoseok but was awkward because there was a lot of people

“Everyone, we’ll be starting the game we prepared for you, it wouldn’t be fun without one. Don’t you guys worry, this is gonna be fun” Jinwo one of Hoseok’s friend from middle school said as he went up the stage

“This may sound boring but everyone would be participating in a mass truth or dare, the dares have been prepared and to the people who would dare someone can change it as long as Hoseok approves” Jinwo said

Hoseok who was standing beside Yoongi nodded

“That’s boring” Yoongi whispered into Hoseok’s ear and started laughing which earned a glare from the younger

“Cha Eunwoo” Jinwo called as he opened the paper he grabbed

“You get to chose someone and puck the dare they’re gonna do” Jinwo explained and made him take a dare from the box

“Give me a suck in front of everyone ” He read the piece of paper and started looking around as everyone started cheering

“I’d luck to change it” He looks at Hoseok which Hoseok asked what he’s gonna change it to

“I want someone to have a make out session with me” He change it to which Hoseok nodded to with his big smile

He approached the group beside me, He pointed to Kim Taehyung 

“OOHHHHH” everyone started cheering

Taehyung just looked at him as he approaches without showing any emotion

Jungkook suddenly puts Taehyung behind him

“He’s mine, back off” Jungkook said with a threatening tone and glare which had everyone Wooahhhing

“How about you make out with me instead” He said to Jungkook

“Fuck you” Jungkook says which had him backing off, he scans the room but his eyes landed to the person beside Taehyung, he eyes the blonde haired boy

Yoongi was furious and walked over to them

“Yoongi, what the fuck—“ Hoseok says as he walks away

“Back off” Yoongi says as he stands in front of Jimin

Everyone starting ‘OHhhh-ing’ louder than earlier

“Awww, has Min Yoongi finally fell in love?” Eunwoo laughs

Kim Namjoon, Hoseok’s other boyfriend pulled Eunwoo away from Yoongi avoiding a fight

Eunwoo ended up picking a girl from the cheerleading team

“Hey, I’m Min Yoongi” Yoongi said holding out a hand which Jimin just stared at

“Min Yoongi, No, not Jimin” Seokjin started butting in

“I’m not gonna do anything to him, okay? Chill” He tells Seokjin

“Park Jimin” Jimin says and shook Yoongi’s hand

“I know, I’ve seen your performances, and I think your the best dancer” Yoongi smiles at Jimin

“Don’t tell Hoseok” Yoongi whispered and Jimin chuckled a bit

“Jimin, this MAN is dangerous, He fucked everyone from your dance team including Jungkook and Hoseok” Seokjin rolled his eyes after his own statement

“Hoseok was mine before he was yours” Yoongi teased Seokjin but Seokjin has been putting up with it since then so he got used to Yoongi claiming Hoseok

“Min Yoongi” their attention was shifted to Jinwo as he called Yoongi’s name

“I’ll be back” Yoongi said before going in front of everyone and grabbed a dare

“Make someone lick a tree, why are you guys so weird?” Yoongi laughs and started looking around, he met Jimin’s eyes and smirked

“I can choose which tree right?” Yoongi asked and Jinwo nodded

“I want it to be between the two of us” he kept his eyes at Jimin who looked away, everyone started looking at Jimin

“Hoseok, do something” Namjoon, the Student council President said

“I choose Park Jimin” Yoongi announced

“But I want it to be between us” Yoongi says which earned more ‘OHhs than earlier’

Yoongi suddenly disappeared

as everyone was starting to play, Jimin suddenly receives a call

“Jung Hoseok, You’re bestfriend is calling my bestfriend, tell him to fuck off” Seokjin started as soon as he saw the number

“How did you know it was Yoongi?” Namjoon asked

“He was trying to fuck me, remember?” Seokjin said and rolled his eyes which Hoseok and Namjoon chuckled to

“Babe, don’t worry, it’s just a tree” Namjoon said

“Yoongi’s trying to fuck with Jimin, idiot” Seokjin raised his voice enough to get only a few’s attention

Jimin’s phone rang again” Jimin looked at it and looked at his friends

“It’ll be fine” Jimin said as he walks out of Hoseok’s house and went to the bakyard

“Hello” Jimin answered

“Meet me inside the only black car parked at Hoseok’s underground parking lot, that’s the grey door at the backyard” Yoongi said

Jimin looks around and spotted the door, he went down and saw Yoongi inside the car

Yoongi opened the window and looked at him

“Come inside” Yoongi says and Jimin obeyed him, he went to the other side and say Yoongi without pants and his dick was exposed

His cock has something that looks like leaves made from felt

“I want you to lick this tree” Yoongi smirked

Jimin looks at him with an amused smile

“Do you really think I’d be that innocent, Min Yoongi” Jimin smirked, Yoongi was confused but was still smiling at the younger

“If you wanted me to suck you, you could’ve just asked” Jimin chuckles as he bends down and grabbed Yoongi’s ‘TREE’ and started using his hands on his cock

“That’s good, Baby” Yoongi compliments as he throws his head back

“Is it, Daddy?” Jimin teased

He took the ‘leaves’ off of Yoongi’s cock and gave it a little peck

“Ohh, Baby” Yoongi moans as he was flustered

“You’re so needy, Daddy” Jimin teases more

Without any warning Jimin gulps his cock which caught Yoongi off guard

“Ah— Fuck— you’re so good at this” Yoongi mans as Jimin continues to engulf his ‘tree’

“You’re s-so good J-Jimin” Yoongi breathes deeply

When Yoongi was about to cum, Jimin lets go of his cock

“What the—“ Yoongi says and grabs his own cock and started to do himself

“Fuck you, Park Jimin” Yoongi glares but smirks after

“You like to play, huh?” Yoongi teased as Jimin comes out of the car

Yoongi went out as well and grabbed Jimin by his waist

Jimin smirks and started running his hand through Yoongi’s hair

“I’d love to play but my friends are probably looking for me and I swear, if Jin-hyung finds out, he’ll cut off your dick” Jimin giggles

Yoongi looks at Jimin as he giggles so sweetly, Jimin looked like an angel, Yoongi was in Uwu and wanted to just hold Jimin

He hugged Jimin without thinking

“What the fuck, Yoongi” Jimin was surprised with Yoongi’s action

Yoongi realized what he did and pulled away. Jimin giggles and smiled at him

“You’re not telling anyone about this” Yoongi says threatening him but was smiling

“Of course, Yoongi” Jimin smiles wideley, eyes disappearing

“Hyung, I’m older than you” Yoongi glared but smiled again

“Alright, Hyungie” Jimin teases which made Yoongi’s heart kinda flutter

Jimin giggle “I think you should put your pants on Hyung” Jimin said

Yoongi looked down and saw he had no pants and didn’t realize til Jimin told him

“I’ll go out first, I’ll see you outside” Jimin smiled waiting for Yoongi to put on his pants before he walked away

He suddenly stops before he got to the stairs

“Why?” Yoongi asked him as he fix his coat

Jimin approached him and started to kiss him, Jimin kissed him really hard as he started going lower sucking on Yoongi’s skin until he got to his neck

“Ah, Jimin, you sneaky little bean” Yoongi chuckled as he felt the part Jimin is sucking on

“I thought that it’d look good on you” Jimin says before leaving Yoongi, stunned and smiling

Yoongi started feeling his heart beat really loud from his chest

“Park Jimin” He says and smirked and started walking towards the stairs.


End file.
